I Owe You One
by Kumajira
Summary: A Toby Turner Fanfic, Maddy goes is going to VidCon to meet her hero, Toby Joe Turner, but what she imagines to be a simple meeting with Tobuscus turns into something so much more...  All rights go to Sashasalsa13  DeviantArt
1. Intro

Hello my readers! I hardly have any left seeing as I haven't posted any storys in a while… ANYWAYS YES this is a Tobuscus (Toby Turner) fanfic, and before we get going I have to say this, I DID NOT WRITE THIS. All rights of this story go to (this is her DeviantArt username) Sashasalsa13 She is an amazing writer and I noticed there wasn't many Tobuscus fanfictions on here, and this is ! they have everything! So I asked her if I could post her Fanfic on here, and she said yes, :P So without fur(meow)ther ado here is the intro! xD

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

I love Nate so goddamn much. Seriously. I came to school today, on my 15th birthday, and was completely ignored by everyone I walked by, once again. I had to push through the middle of a tonguing session between a Grade 11 and her creep of a boyfriend, just to get to my locker. But what did I see hanging in the back when I unlocked it, today? A Thunder Thursday Tobuscus shirt. There was note attached to it that said, "Nate loves you, hun."  
>My hand flew up to my mouth and I stared in awe for a minute or two. By the time I managed to make my limbs work again, everyone had cleared the hallways and hurried to class. I dropped my bag in front of my wide open locker, grabbed the t-shirt, and sprinted down the hallway towards the bathroom. There was a girl occupying one of the stalls, but I seriously did not care. I ripped my jacket and my tank off, and stuffed my huge-ass head through the brand new neck hole of these gorgeous top. When the girl emerged from her stall, she stopped in her tracks and cocked her head a little to the left while she glared at me with confusion. She was looking at a tall, slightly stalky 15-year-old in a gray graphic tee, with streams of tears running down her cheeks – turned black from the running catliner. Without switching my glance from the mirror, I murmured the words, "Toby'll sign it in Sharpie. When I get to Vidcon. Black Sharpie. Straight across the front." I decided I'd turn to face the girl, "I just need to get through Finals week. One more week. That's all. Then I'll be there. With him. One more week."<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry, I forgot to update this story! But here's chapter 2!  
>I do not own this story, all rights go to Sashasalsa13 (DeviantArt)<br>V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

I haven't been on a plane since I went on a family vacation to Mexico, seven years ago. The plane ride to LAX was around a hundred times more exciting than the last, that's for sure. The whole time I was making up scenarios in my head about what it would be like meeting all my favourite people on the planet - all my heroes – within the same two days. And making up different possibilities as to what I could say to them when I do meet them was stressful. Every once in a while, I'd catch my lips moving, I was thinking so intensely. Thank God for my wonderful mother who agreed to take me to California to make my dreams come true. I really can't believe this is happening, still.  
>The list of people I want to meet is endless: Ian and Anthony, Katers17, SMPfilms, MGM, NicePeter, Sean Klitzner, Jack Douglass, Charles and Alli, iJustine, Charlie McDonnell, Julian Smith, but most importantly, Toby goddamn Turner. Nate knew very well that I was going to Vidcon as soon as I finished my Finals, so he bought me a Thunder Thursday shirt. My number one goal is to find Toby, have him sign this top, then take a picture with him to keep forever. Then maybe follow him around for a bit.<br>Exiting the airport and checking in at our hotel room was no problem. Actually sleeping once I settled down for the night was the real issue. Overwhelming excitement plus my insane imagination equals two hours of sleep. But my mum and I found a Starbucks in the morning, no big deal. There was one right across the road.  
>I actually saw him through the window before I even entered the shop. I guess my brain told me that I was just being dumb and it wasn't actually him, but really, if you think about it, it's 8am on a Friday. The Friday that Vidcon begins. And we were at a Starbucks. Right beside the convention centre in which the event will be taking place in less than a half hour. But Toby Turner was sitting in the window of this coffee house on his Macbook with earbuds in, and an iced coffee in his right hand. His phone was sitting on the counter next to him, he was wearing a Turquoise Tuesday shirt and his glasses with the rectangle lenses. And his hair…oh my God, his hair. Sol was shinning ever so brightly right behind Toby's head, and it made his glasses sparkle. His hair fell over his forehead in perfect little swirls and-<br>"HEY." My mum barked. "I said, what do you want?"  
>"Coffee, muffin." I rushed to give her my order so I could go back to staring at the most beautiful man on the face of the earth.<br>"What the HELL are you examining so intensely?" she complained into my ear.  
>I ignored her. My feet decided that they didn't want to stand in one spot anymore, so they slowly waddled over to Toby, making me look like I had some kind of mental disability. My arm decided that it wanted to try to reach out and touch Toby's shoulder. But my brain took over for a second, a very brief second. My brain made me perk up at the sound of the gunshot, and my brain made me widen my eyes to find where it came from. A short, round man from across the street had a black pistol in his hand. The bullet he shot ended up bouncing off the curb right outside the window Toby was sitting in. It was then, that something terrible crossed my mind. What if the next one he shoots ends up in Toby. I couldn't let that happen. My body took over again. I was in the air when the second gunshot when off. My eyes were closed but I knew exactly what was going to happen next, by the sound of the glass shattering directly in front of my face. A shock of excruciating pain struck my right hip as my body smacked against the windowsill and spun onto the floor at Toby's foot.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Happy new years everybody! Heres chapter 3 :D  
>I do not own this story, all rights go to Sashasalsa13 (DeviantArt)<br>V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…  
>I didn't have to open my eyes to know where I was. I'd seen enough Grey's Anatomy to know that sound pretty damn well. I tried to open them, anyways, and got an unpleasant brightness beaming in my face. After squinting at the ceiling for a few minutes, I let my head fall to the side.<br>"Wait…" I murmured to myself, I can hear the beeping! Thank God I'm not deaf.  
>You'd think a billion things would be going through my head, but the first thing I thought of was: Why am I wearing a paper gown? Where's my Thunder Thursday shirt! Oh my God, it has a hole at the hip and blood stains all over it now, doesn't it? Shit!<br>I thought I'd try sitting up. Yep, pain. LOTS of pain. I couldn't help myself: I lifted my sheets and my gown to see the condition of my wound. There was seven stitches and it looked pretty clean. Not too gross. I let my right leg hang out of the bed and tried sitting up again. Yes, there was pain, but it was mild. I mean, not paper-cut mild, but more like, ripped-tendon mild, as opposed to the ripping-flesh-off-my-own-body pain that I was experiencing before. When I got my torso to be completely vertical, I noticed something at the foot of my bed. My vision was still kind of blurry, so it just looked like a black blog at first. I reached out to pick it up, and gasped when I touched it. Suddenly, I didn't care about the pain. It was my Thunder Thursday shirt. A gray ladies' tee with TOBUSCUS across the bust. There was no bullet hole. There was no blood stains. It was a fresh shirt. And every inch of the thing had been written on in a black Sharpie. It said things like,  
>"You are so loved." And,<br>"Please feel better soon."  
>But most importantly, it was covered in Toby's signature. He had ran home to get me a new shirt, wrote all over it, folded it up, and put it at the foot at my bed. Is he legitimately perfect, or what? Wait…how long was I asleep for?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Happy new years everybody! If you have read my other storys, you'd know that I post 2 chapters on holidays, so here ya go! x)  
>I do not own this story, all rights go to Sashasalsa13 (DeviantArt)<br>V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
>I whipped my head to face the door when it opened, so fast, that my neck cracked. On an impulse, I rolled my head a few times to get the kink out, but then turned to the strange nurse. I had so many questions, but I thought I'd start small.<br>"Hi…where's my family?"  
>She smiled. Her eyes seemed to twinkle, almost. It gave me a good feeling, like she had some positive news to answer my question with.<br>"You mean your mum and your brother? They said they were going to go get some food from the caf for dinner."  
>There were quite a few things wrong with that sentence. First of all, I don't have a brother. Secondly, it was 8am just a couple minutes ago…how are they eating dinner now? And also, why are they eating caf food? I don't want caf food. Is that what she's going to feed me?<br>"Are you hungry, dear? There's some Jell-o waiting to be eaten down the hall, if you'd like some."  
>I shook my head. I really wanted to blurt out, "BRING ME MY MOMMY. AND WHERE'S TOBY?" But I didn't. I just smiled and shook my head again.<br>"I'll let your mum know you're awake."  
>I guess I must have drifted off to sleep, or maybe I blacked out, I don't know. But I didn't wake up in the same bed. I could tell before I was even fully awake, because this one was a hundred times more cushiony and comfortable. When I finally got myself to open my eyes again, I braced myself for the unpleasant brightness of the hospital's ceiling lights. I was instead given the natural yellow glow of Sol warming the room and calming my mind. My hip seemed to be feeling better than the last time I woke up, but it was still very sore. I tried sitting up again.<br>"Oh my God…"  
>I couldn't stop myself from gasping out loud. I was not in the hospital anymore, this was definitely a bedroom. The room itself gave a welcoming, reassuring vibe. Everything in the room was perfectly placed, and there was a giant mirror on the wall at the end of the bed. I didn't recognize myself at first. My auburn hair had not been washed in a few days and was knotted beyond belief. I seemed to be an unhealthy shade of pale white, and my eyes had seemed to have puffed up.<br>"Maddy?"  
>I hadn't heard anyone say my name in a while, so this startled me a bit. A knock on the door followed the call and I muttered, "Come in."<br>Toby stood in the door frame with a huge grin on his face. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I noticed right away that he was wearing his Shadow Saturday shirt. Did I sleep through Vidcon? Did he go to Vidcon?  
>"You're awake! You've been asleep for two days. Are you okay? How's your hip? Are you hungry? Can I get you something?"<br>I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Toby Turner was offering to get me food. Then I did a very, very dumb thing. He just asked me a thousand questions that he needed answers to, and I responded with something that randomly crossed my mind:  
>"Oh my God, am I in your bed?"<br>I hoped out from under the duvet and my leg screamed in pain. I started to fall, but Toby caught me.  
>"Yes, that's my bed. I've been sleeping on the couch. Your mom couldn't afford to pay the medical bills anymore, so I paid them and took you out of the recovery room to recover here."<br>He gave me another huge grin, and used the arm that wasn't holding me up to scoop up my legs. Toby Turner is carrying me. Toby Turner is carrying me. Toby Turner is carrying me. He plopped me on the couch and turned on the TV.  
>"Please let me feed you something. You must be starving. How about a pudding cup? I have butterscotch!"<br>This was going to be the most exciting pudding cup ever 


	5. Chapter 4

First upload of 2012 WHEW! Enjoy! :D  
>By the way, there have been so few reviews , but I check the traffic stats and know people have been here, so please review! SashaSalsa13 would love to know what you think of her story ^^<br>I do not own this story, all rights go to Sashasalsa13 (DeviantArt)  
>V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^<p>

Toby held his hand out to me to help me up so I could get to the dinner table later that day.

"No, Toby!" my mother demanded, "Let her try to get up herself."  
>"Alright…" he replied, "I'm here if you fall."<br>Of course that statement made me grin uncontrollably, since I'm such a sucker for sweet boys._Especially_ this one, in particular, that's for sure. I used the arm of the couch to prop myself up on my left leg and used my right foot's toes to balance myself. Every time my leg twitched, Toby would spring out to catch me, assuming I would fall, and my heart would skip a beat each time he did so. But in the end, I did it. I had to lean on Toby's forearm to get myself to the table, though. Mum wasn't letting him carry me anymore. She said I needed to practice using my leg again, as soon as possible.  
>As it turned out, I woke up on Sunday. I had slept through not only Vidcon, but also myflight home. My mum was sleeping in the spare bed, and Toby was sleeping on the couch. As a 'Thanks for saving my life' type movement, Toby offered to pay to reschedule our flight. But when he went online to do it for us with my mum yesterday, they decided that they'd book it for Wednesday. I've got three full days to hang out with Toby Turner. This was so unbelievable.<br>The next morning, I woke up at 6:30am. I managed to get out of bed without assistance, and decided that I'd help myself to some _Special K_ that I knew was in the kitchen's cupboard. I limped down the hallway as quietly as I could, but still managed to scare Toby, who was sitting in the middle of the living room carpet on his Macbook, editing a Cute Win Fail.  
>"You tell your audience that you don't wake up until noon, y'know." I pointed out to him.<br>"Well, that's a lie, er, a joke I guess." He explained, "If I were to wake up at noon every day, I'd be staying up until 2am editing, and I don't wanna do that."  
>"You old man" I whispered to myself, smiling like crazy again as he replied in his Grandpa Buscus voice. I got myself the cereal I wanted, and sat in a chair from the kitchen facing Toby.<br>"So listen, Belly." He started calling me Belly when he found out my middle name is Isabella, "I spoke with your dad over the phone last night."  
>I really had no idea where this is going. I started to panic a little bit, and I felt my face flush. I just nodded.<br>"I suggested an idea to your mum on Saturday, while you were asleep, and I wanted to run it by dad before I mentioned it to you. Since he didn't have a problem with it, here it is…"  
><em>What the hell. What's going on, I'm scared now.<em>_  
><em>"I was trying to think of a way that I could somehow repay you. Y'know, since you saved my life and all. I knew that the shirt was nowhere near enough, and I knew I needed to do something that would have a lasting impression. I knew that you just finished school, I knew that you really wanted to meet me, and I knew that you didn't have any huge plans for the summer. So Belly, how would you like to spend this summer vacation with me?"


	6. Chapter 5

Soo sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a week!  
>my computer went haywire, but its fixed now, hopefully…<br>I really need a mac….  
>ill post 2 chapters today for lack of postingness….<br>I do not own this story, all rights go to Sashasalsa13 (DeviantArt)  
>V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^ <p>

I knew that I didn't hear him right.  
>"Sorry?"<br>"I said, how would you like to spend your vacation with me?" Toby repeated.  
>No, I apparently did hear him right. I slowly rose out of my chair with my eyes fixed on his. He gave a little smirk and sat up from his computer. I limped as fast as I could over to him, plopped into his lap, and I hugged him as hard as I could. My face was right next to his ear, so I paid special attention to making sure that I didn't whimper out loud. Instead, I let my tears fall onto the back of his Flamin' Friday shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't let anymore tears fall, but then I broke. I broke down into a sobbing mess. I was sniffing and giggling and I felt my eyes turn red, but I didn't care.<br>"Wow, I guess that was a good idea then, huh?" He was laughing now; laughing with me.  
>I didn't want to stop hugging him, but I eventually slid down to curl up in his lap so he could continue editing. It only took a couple minutes of listening to the clicking of his mouse and the clacking of his keyboard to lull me back to sleep again.<br>"So this is how it's going to work," my mum explained to me over lunch out at Denny's, "You're going to come home on Wednesday with me as originally planned, but Toby's going to tag along. Your dad and your sister are going to spend a couple days with him, just to get to know him a little better. Then on Friday, you and Toby are going to fly back to LA together."  
>"Yeah, I've got quite a bit planned for next week that I'm sure you're going to love," Toby smiled at me. Is he just always smiling, or does it just seem like that? "I have to rap in Jack's new music video. We have to record, which is kinda boring, but then we get to film. Jack said that he could totally put you in the video if that's something that might interest you."<br>Toby went on for about twenty minutes or so, on just next week's plans. I realized that none of this had fully sunk in yet. I was going to spend my entire summer vacation hanging out with Toby Turner. Sleeping in his house, eating with him for every single meal, tagging along to all his little Youtube parties, being in his lazyvlogs, helping him edit his CWFs. This was literally going to be the best two months of my entire life, including my future. Nothing at all can top this. Nothing.


End file.
